scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie Annelina (1994)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Don Bluth's 1994 animated film Thumbelina. Cast * Thumbelina - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Prince Cornelius - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Jacquimo - Blu (Rio) * Mother - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Hero - Pluto (Disney) * Lil' Bee - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gnatty - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Baby Bug - Bambi * Mrs. Toad - the Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) * Mozo - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Gringo - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Grundel - the Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Berkeley Beetle - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Mrs. Fieldmouse - Andie (The Nut Job) * Mr. Mole - Surly (The Nut Job) * Queen Tabitha - Rita (The Loud House) * King Colbert - Lynn Sr (The Loud House) * Mrs. Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Mr. Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Mr. Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Good Witch - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Charlotte's Web and Rock-A-Doodle) * Fairies - Various Characters and Humans * Blue and Green Fairies - Luna Loud (The Loud House) and Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Purple and Pink Fairies - Rapunzel (Tangled) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Jitterbugs - Various Animals in Movies * Reverend Rat - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Bumblebee - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Gnatty's Mother - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) * Beetles - Various Snakes in Movies * Berkeley Beetle's Friends - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Ushari (The Lion Guard) * Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian) * Jitterbug Lady - Betty (Hey Duggee) Scenes: # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Ronnie Anne # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 2 - "Ronnie Annelina" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 4 - The Fairies/Ronnie Meets Lincoln # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 6 - Ronnie Anne Gets Kidnapedd # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 7 - "On the Road" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 8 - Meets Blu/"Follow Your Heart" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Jenner and Ratigan Mocks the Mouse King # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 10 - Beerkley Kaa/"You're Beautiful, Baby" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 11 - Spike, Kiara and Bambi Tries to Save Ronnie/Poor Ronnie Anne # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 12 - Blu asks for Direction/Lincoln Searches for Ronnie/Kaa's Plan # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 13 - Blu ask for More Direction/Lincoln Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 14 - Meets Andie # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 15 - Surly/"Sun" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 16 - Surly's Tunnel/Surly's Proposal # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 17 - the Mouse King's Next Plan # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 18 - "Marry the Squirrel" # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 19 - Blu's Treatment/ Spike, Kiara and Bambi Defrosts Lincoln # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 20 - The Wedding/The Mouse King Crashes the Wedding/Lincoln vs. The Mouse King # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 21 - Happy Ending # Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: * The Loud House * Rio * Rio 2 * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Disney (Shorts) * Mickey Mouse Shorts (2013) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: The Movie * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard * Bambi (1942) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2 * Zootopia * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Robin Hood (1973) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian * Yin Yang Yo! * Hey Duggee Gallery: S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Thumbelina LincolnSmile.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Prince Cornelius Blu in Rio.jpg|Blu as Jacquimo Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mother Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Hero Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Lil' Bee Kiara in The Lion Guard.jpg|Young Kiara as Gnatty Bambi.png|Bambi as Baby Bug The Mouse Queen.jpg|the Mouse Queen as Mrs. Toad Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Mozo Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Gringo the Mouse King.png|the Mouse King as Grundel Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Berkeley Beetle Andie nb2.png|Andie as Mr. Fieldmouse Surly nb2.png|Surly as Mr. Mole S2Eo5B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png|Rita Loud as Queen Tabitha Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as King Colbert Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mrs. Rabbit Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Mr. Fox Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Mr. Bear Fairy Goodmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Good Witch Category:Davidchannel Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs